SEIREITEI I: Virágzás
by Mariliisa
Summary: -FUTÓ- A történet nem sokkal Rukia örökbefogadása után játszódik Seireiteiben.
1. Cseresznyevirág

**Cím:** Virágzás  
**Sorozat:** SEIREITEI  
**Kötet:** I.  
**Fandom:** Bleach  
**Műfaj:** dráma, barátság, általános, akció, sötét  
**Elbeszélésmód:** E/3.  
**Fejezetek száma:** 20  
**Állapot:** publikálás alatt  
**Szereplők:** Byakuya, Rukia, Kyouraku, Ukitake, Kuchiki Ginrei, Renji, Aizen, Ichimaru, Hinamori, Kira, Hisagi, Matsumoto, Atsutane Akor (saját szerplő), Oshiro Haruko (saját szereplő), Hashimoto Katsu (saját karakter), további kapitányok, hadnagyok, tisztek, akadémiai tanulók  
**Párosítás:** nincs  
**Korhatár:** T/14+  
**Ismertető:** Történetünk nem sokkal Rukia örökbefogadása után veszi kezdetét. Hogy nézett ki a Gotei 13 ötven évvel ezelőtt? Hogyan tudott Rukia beilleszkedni újdonsült családjába, mi történt Renjiékkel és a többiekkel?  
Yamamoto nyugtalan, hiszen folyamatosan megmagyarázhatatlan halálesetek történnek Rukongaiban, Seireiteiben és az élők világában - valami irtja a shinigamikat és egyszerű lelkeket egyaránt -, ráadásul egy furcsa járvány is felütötte fejét Nyugat-Rukongaiban.  
**Figyelmeztetés:** szereplő halála, trágár beszéd, erőszak  
**Spoiler:** 2010. márciusig Japánban publikált fejezetek  
**Megjegyzés:** ez egy elkészült, legépelt történet, amit fokozatosan fogok adagolni Nektek, hetente egy fejezetet (azt még nem tudom biztosan, mely napon).  
A sorozatot tizennégy kötetre terveztem, egyelőre ez, az első készült el, a másodikból pedig jónéhány fejezetet megírtam már, illetve a harmadik és negyedik fejezetvázlata is elkészült.  
Itt-ott esetlegesen bele kell nyúlnom Kubo-sensei történetébe, hiszen, mikor a sorozatot terveztem és elkezdtem írni, még nem tudtam mindent...  
A kötet minden fejezete egy-egy virágról kapta a címét - általában a 13 osztag szimbólumairól.  
Az OC-k egy része nem a saját nevemhez kötődik, hálás köszönet illeti értük Eriket, E-Ditkét (RIP), sztikeramit.  
Minden fejezet végén van egy apró kis viccesnek szánt szösszenet - a Shinigami Zukan mintájára.

* * *

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 1.  
**Fejezet címe:** Cseresznyevirág  
**Szavak száma:** 1922+83  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Rukia, Byakuya, Ukitake, Kyouraku, Ayame (saját karakter)  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Rukia nehezen leli a helyét új családjában, és ezen nem segít Byakuya rideg viselkedése. Kyouraku és Ukitake a Gotei 13 ügyes-bajos dolgairól beszélgetnek.  
**Megjegyzés:** majd később fény derül arra, kik az emlegetett, eddig ismeretlen szereplők. Atsutane Akor karakteréért hálás köszönet Eriknek!

* * *

_50 évvel ezelőtt történt, egy csodálatos tavaszi napon, hogy Kuchiki Byakuya ellátogatott a Shinoureijutsuin falai közé, eleget téve egy rábízott feladatnak, s megpillantott egy oly ismerős, mégis idegen arcot a tömegben… Történetünk két hónappal később veszi kezdetét._

* * *

_Kuchiki Rukia… _Furcsán csengett még ez a név a lány számára, hiszen néhány nappal ezelőtt még nem volt több egy inuzuri utcagyereknél, aki véletlenül a szokásosnál kissé magasabb lélekenergiával volt megáldva. Egy kis senki, aki a Shinoureijutsuin padjait koptatva próbált valamit elérni egy jobb, egy felhőtlenebb és boldogabb élet reményében. S most úgy tűnt, egyszeriben minden az ölébe hullott.

De vajon valóban jobb volt ez az élet? Az elmúlt néhány nap tapasztalata nem kecsegtetett semmi jóval. Rukia bekerült egy családba, mely minden alacsonyabb rendű lelket természeténél fogva lenézett, s a lány úgy érezte, nem való ő ebbe a mesés, pompás, mégis rémisztően rideg világba. Bármi történjék is, őrá is csak úgy fognak tekinteni, mint egy mocskos csavargóra, egy jöttmentre, hiába is fogadta örökbe a Kuchiki-ház leendő vezetője.

Mennyivel egyszerűbb az élet, ha az égvilágon semmid sincs! Gazdagnak érzed magad már attól, ha egyetlen személy a barátjának nevez. Úgy érzed, tiéd a világ összes aranya, mikor a csillogó napfény simogatón ölel körbe a tavasz legelső napján. A felhőtlen kacagáshoz nincs szükség a drága kimonókra, színezüstből készült játékszerekre – elég a természet csodája, hogy szórakozz. S ahhoz, hogy azt tehesd, mit jónak látsz, nem kell nemesnek lenned, épp ellenkezőleg: valódi szabadsággal csak a rongyos szegények rendelkeznek.

Rukia szomorúan pillantott körbe a csodálatos kertben, ahová lába önkéntelenül vezette. A hatalmas, zöld fűvel borított területet cseresznyefák szegélyezték – ugyan már mind rég elvirágoztak, mégis csodás látványt nyújtottak -, s a kert közepén lévő kicsiny tóban apró halak ficánkoltak. Minden tökéletes rendben, harmóniában, mintha a fűszálakat egyenként igazították volna a helyükre.

Az egyik cseresznyefa alatt egy férfi ült kifejezéstelen arccal, egy olyan könyvet olvasva, aminek Rukia már a címét sem értette. Bár a nemes alak egy leterített takarón foglalt helyet, magasabbnak tűnt a lánynál. Így volt ez attól a pillanattól kezdve, hogy találkoztak. Rukia Kuchiki Byakuya puszta jelenlététől úgy érezte, parányi hangyává zsugorodik össze.

- Rukia – szólalt meg hirtelen a férfi, fel sem pillantva könyvéből, mire a lány szíve kihagyott egy dobbanást.

- Kuchiki-sa… Nii-sama – motyogta, gyorsan kijavítva a nyelvbotlást. Még nem volt hozzászokva, hogy bátyjának nevezze ezt a férfit. – Bocsánat, hogy megzavartalak. Nem tudtam, hogy itt vagy.

- Értem – mondta érzelemmentes hangon a férfi.

- Akkor… én most… elmegyek – mondta bizonytalanul a lány, és meghajolt, majd sarkon fordult. Ám ekkor Byakuya hangja állította meg:

- Ha már úgyis itt vagy, gyere ide! Beszélnünk kell.

- Igen, Nii-sama – bólintott Rukia megadóan, és helyet foglalt bátyja mellett a pokrócon, ahová a nemes mutatott.

- Beszéltem Ukitakéval. Mielőtt beköszönt a tél, a tizenharmadik osztag tagja leszel – jelentette ki a Kuchiki-ház feje.

- Igen, Nii-sama – hajtotta meg a fejét a lány. Kicsit talán csalódott volt, amiért nem a hatodik osztaghoz osztották be, ahogy ő azt először gondolta, de úgy gondolta, a tizenharmadiknál talán több esélye lesz a beilleszkedésre. Ugyan még csupán néhány hete volt ennél a háznál, máris érezte, milyen nehéz is a kiváltságosok élete.

- Elmehetsz – bocsátotta útjára a lányt Byakuya, aki még mindig nem pillantott fel a könyvéből.

Rukia szomorúan sétált vissza a házba, a szobája felé. Nem értette, egy olyan ember, mint Kuchiki Byakuya, aki hamarosan a család feje lesz, miért fogadta örökbe őt. Kétségtelenül gáláns és nagylelkű cselekedet volt – ám nemesektől szokatlan. Nem szokás inuzuri utcagyerekeket csak úgy befogadni…

* * *

Ukitake és Kyouraku a tizenharmadik osztag irodájának tetejéről nézték Seireiteit. A két kapitány a város és Soul Society ügyes-bajos dolgairól beszélgettek már egy ideje. Rég nem volt idejük találkozni és beszélgetni egy jót temérdek teendőjük mellett – és Ukitake betegsége miatt -, s örültek, hogy most egy forrón gőzölgő tea társaságában tárgyalhatják meg a mindennapok eseményeit.

- Szóval Kuchiki Byakuya újdonsült húgocskája a te osztagodban kap helyet? – kérdezte Shunsui, kissé megemelve elmaradhatatlan fejfedőjét. – Kíváncsi vagyok, milyen lány lehet… Remélem, csinos a hölgyemény!

- Jaj, Kyouraku, tudsz te másra is gondolni a női szépségen kívül? – csóválta a fejét tettetett rosszallással Ukitake.

- Igen, például a szakéra, a virágokra, a békére, a barátságra, a szunyókálásra, a…

- Jó, jó, értem – fojtotta a szót barátjába a nevető Juushirou.

- Szóval tényleg a 13. osztagba kerül a lány? – kérdezte árnyalatnyit komolyabb hangon Kyouraku.

- Igen – bólintott Ukitake, fehér hajának egy tincsét füle mögé tűrve. – Meg is lepődtem rajta. Úgy értem, miért nem a 6. osztagba osztják be, Byakuya mellé?

- Ki tudja? Az a kölyök – már bocsánat, de az én szememben Kuchiki Byakuya még mindig az a kis kiállhatatlan suhanc, aki Yoruichivel kergetőzött állandóan, és halálra idegesített mindenkit maga körül -, szóval, az a kölyök teljesen kiszámíthatatlan. Örökbe fogad egy lányt, azután a te osztagodba helyezteti, a lehető legtávolabb a sajátjától, mintha meg akarna szabadulni tőle…

- És még a felét sem tudod – sóhajtott Juushirou. – Byakuya kikötötte, hogy Kuchiki Rukia nem kaphat tiszti rangot.

- Nagy csoda is lenne, ha egy újonc tiszti rangot kapna, Kuchiki vagy sem – csóválta a fejét Kyouraku. – Csak a valódi zseniket avatják azonnal tisztté. Minek a felhajtás?

- Ő nem úgy értette, hogy ne avassuk tisztté idén vagy jövőre – rázta a fejét Ukitake. – Úgy értette, _sohasem_ kaphat rangot. Egyáltalán.

- Nocsak! – kapta fel a fejét Shunsui. – Ez aztán a szokatlan lépés! De vajon miért megy Byakuya ilyen messzire?

- Az a hír járja, hogy a lány nagyon hasonlít szegény Hisana-sanra – mondta csendesen Ukitake. Ő és Kyouraku jó viszonyt ápolt a nővel, és a halála mindkettejüket megrázta. – Ha engem kérdezel, Byakuya meg akarja védeni az új húgát.

- Lehetséges – töprengett Kyouraku.

Néhány percig mindketten csendesen bámulták a háztetőket, gondolataikba mélyedten. Végül Ukitake volt az, aki megtörte a csendet.

- Mi történt a tegnapi gyűlésen? – kérdezte. – Senki sem tájékoztatott.

- Nem sok. A tizedik osztag hadnagyát átküldték az emberek világába néhány napja – erről talán már hallottál. Úgy volt, hogy hétvégére visszatér, de Yama-jii parancsára maradnia kell még néhány hetet. – Kyouraku belekortyolt a teájába, és fanyar mosolyt eresztett meg régi barátja felé.

- Ha nem tudnám jobban, azt gondolnám, sensei haragszik a 10. osztagra – csóválta a fejét Ukitake, majd kényszerű szünetet tartott feltörő köhögése miatt. – A tisztjeik nagy része, sőt, a fél osztag nincs Seireiteiben, erre még a hadnagyot is elküldik…

- Szegény Haruko-chanra rájár a rúd mostanság – bólintott Kyouraku. – Most, hogy Hashimoto is elment, csupán a harmadik tiszt maradt.

- Tényleg, ki is a 10. osztag harmadik tisztje? – nézett érdeklődve barátjára Juushirou.

- Matsumoto Rangiku – felelte kissé talán túlzottan álmodozó hangon Shunsui. – Azt hallottam, hogy a soutaichou és Haru-chan összevitatkoztak, mert Yama-jii szerint Rangiku-chan nem elég érett egy ilyen horderejű feladat ellátásához.

- Hát igen, a mi Oshiro Harukónk mindig ilyen volt – nevetett Ukitake. – Ha ő egyszer valamit a fejébe vesz, shinigami legyen a talpán, aki megállítja!

- Próbálna meg bárki is beleszólni az osztaga ügyeibe! – kacagott most már a barnahajú is. – Azt hiszem, az illetőnek legalább egy évig véres rémálmai lennének!

- Az már igaz – bólintott Juushirou. – Erről jut eszembe, hol van mostanában Haruko-taichou?

- Ott volt a gyűlésen – mondta Kyouraku. – Bár szerintem a Pokol fenekén is szívesebben lett volna… Szegény lány, mostanában alig alhat. Táskásak a szemei, és mintha soványabb is lenne. Nem győzi azt a sok papírmunkát, én mondom neked, ráadásul az osztaga két világban van szétszórva. Nem könnyű így ellenőriznie őket, vagy parancsokat osztogatnia.

- Lehet, hogy át kellene küldenem hozzá néhány emberemet – merengett Ukitake.

- Tudod, mit mondana – mosolyodott el Kyouraku. – „_A 10. osztag az én felelősségem, kapitányként képes vagyok elvégezni a feladataimat, blabla._"

Ukitake erre megeresztett egy apró kacajt.

- Más valami?

- Közelednek a negyedéves vizsgák az Akadémián. Yama-jii azt kérte, küldjünk tiszteket a végzősök gyakorlati vizsgáira – mondta vállat vonva Kyouraku. – És kijelölték az új kiképzőtiszteket. Képzeld, közöttük van Atsutane-kun az ötödik osztagból.

- Az a fiú igazán tehetséges – bólintott az ősz férfi. – Sokra viszi majd.

- Így igaz – hagyta rá Shunsui. – Ha már az 5. osztagnál járunk… Állítólag Ichimaru Gin már képes használni a bankait. Nem csodálkoznék, ha rövid időn belül kapitánnyá avatnák.

- Ichimaru-fukutaichou valódi őstehetség. Igen gyorsan fejlődik – mondta Ukitake, miközben újra megtöltötte bögréjét gőzölgő teával. – Az utóbbi időben minden tehetséges shinigami Aizen-taichou kezei közül kerül ki… ott van például Tousen-taichou vagy Komamura-san…

- Szerinted a mi Haruko-chanunk nem féltékeny rá? – kérdezte kacsintva Kyouraku. – Újabban az 5. osztag vette át a 10. helyét: ők a legszervezettebb, legnépszerűbb és legeredményesebb osztag egész Seireiteiben.

- Ezt még véletlenül se említsd Haruko-taichou előtt – kacagott-köhögött Ukitake. – Még a végén valóra váltja a legnagyobb rémálmod…

- Tényleg, el is felejtettem mondani – csapott a homlokára Shunsui -, Haruko-chan se lesz már sokáig Seireiteiben. Valami szigorúan bizalmas ügyről van szó, amiről csak ő és Yama-jii tudnak. Az öreg azt kérte mindenkitől, tartsuk fél szemünk a tizedik osztagon, míg ő távol van.

- Át fogom küldeni Kiyonét – jelentette ki Ukitake. – Most minden segítségre szüksége lesz annak az osztagnak.

- Ahogy akarod – vonta meg vállát Kyouraku.

- Egyéb történések?

- Csak a szokásos. Kurotsuchi és Zaraki szokás szerint egymásnak estek a gyűlésen, nagyrészt az töltötte ki az időt. Csak Unohana-san tudta őket szétválasztani.

- Jellemző… - sóhajtott lemondóan Ukitake, majd ismét köhögni kezdett.

- A negyedik osztag néhány emberét Nyugat-Rukongaiba küldik – folytatta beszámolóját a nyolcadik osztag kapitánya. – Valami furcsa járvány tört ki…

- Járvány? – vonta fel a szemöldökét Juushirou. – Ez igazán szokatlan.

- Bizony – bólintott Kyouraku. – Yama-jii most a szokásosnál is ingerültebb, mert túl sok a szokatlan esemény. Emlékszel, mi történt tavaly azon az akadémiai terepgyakorlaton… Az ötödik osztag azóta is nyomoz az ügyben – mondanom se kell, mindenféle eredmény nélkül. Ráadásul az a két shinigami sem került elő, akik múlt héten tűntek el a 6. osztag épületéből.

* * *

- Rukia-sama, előkészítettem a yukatát, amit kért – hajolt meg a Kuchiki ház egyik cselédje a fiatal shinigami előtt.

- Köszönöm, Ayame – mosolygott rá barátságosan Rukia.

- Ó, Ön az első az édesanyánkon kívül, aki meg tud különböztetni az ikertestvéremtől, Ayumutól – csillant fel a lány szeme. – Igazán megtisztelő, Rukia-sama!

- Elég a Rukia – csóválta a fejét nevetve a lány, de arcára fagyott a mosoly, mikor megérezte Byakuya reitasuját a háta mögött.

- Rukia – szólította meg a férfi.

Az ijedt Ayame egy gyors meghajlást követően úgy iszkolt el, mintha gyilkos cseresznyevirágszirmok üldöznék. Rukia legszívesebben követte volna a példáját, de mivel bátyja már megszólította, nem tehetett mást, minthogy felé fordul, és illedelmesen köszönti.

- Nii-sama…

- Rukia, azt hittem, elmondták neked, hogy a személyzettel nem kerülhetsz bizalmas viszonyba – mondta félig lehunyt szemekkel, érzelemmentes hangon a férfi.

- Bocsánatot kérek – hajolt meg Rukia -, még nem szoktam hozzá, hogy nemes vagyok… Többé nem fordul elő.

Byakuya anélkül távozott, hogy bármit is reagált volna a bocsánatkérésre. S megint nem nézett a lányra egy pillanatra sem.

* * *

Rukia nyomában éjjel-nappal szolgák voltak. Hol házvezetőnő, hol a lakáj, hol a szakácsnő, máskor a szobalányok zavarták meg az egyedüllét néhány nyugodt percét, hogy visszarántsák őt a szomorú, rideg valóságba.

Az oktató, akit Byakuya kijelölt mellé, egy valódi sárkány volt. A „nem" szón kívül nem ismert szinte semmi mást. Rukiának egszerűen az agyára ment, és mindig fájta a feje, ahányszor csak részt vett a boszorka illemóráin.

A Kuchiki család népes rokonsága sem kecsegtetett sok jóval. A szintén e nevet viselő rokonok nagy része folyamatosan lenéző pillantásokkal illette, és burkolt megjegyzéseket tett a lányra – természetesen csak akkor, ha Byakuya vagy Ginrei nem volt jelen.

Az alacsonyabb rendű nemesek mind féltékenyek voltak Rukiára, és összesúgtak háta mögött. Azt persze egyikük sem tudta, hogy a család újdonsült feketebáránya minden éjjel álomba sírja magát. A lánynak hiányzott Renji, hiányzott Rukongai…

Rukiát többen vették körül, mint valaha – s mégis, egész életében nem érezte olyan egyedül magát, mint most.

* * *

**SEIREITEI Zukan**

- Rangiku-san, mit csinálunk ma? – rontott be a 10. osztag irodájába Kiyone.

- Természetesen alszunk és iszunk – felelte vidáman a nő, és mellei közül egy méretes üveg szakét halászott elő. – Nem ebben a sorrendben.

- Nem lesz ebből baj? Nem kellene dologoznunk? – aggodalmaskodott az alacsony nő, de egy pillanat múlva megrántotta vállát, és meghúzta a felé nyújtott üveget.

- Ne aggódj – mosolygott Matsumoto -, ha Taichou visszajön, megcsinálja a papírmunkát.

Valahol, a távolban egy Oshiro Haruko nevű kapitány hátán végigfutott a hideg.


	2. Barackvirág

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 2.  
**Fejezet címe:** Barackvirág  
**Szavak száma:** 1243+217  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Renji, Momo, Izuru, Matsumoto, Honda professzor (saját karakter), Hisagi  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Az Akadémián a leendő shinigamik vizsgáikra készülnek.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

A Shinigami Akadémián Abarai Renji, Hinamori Momo és Kira Izuru egy fa tövében ücsörögve ebédelt.

- Irigylem a végzősöket – vallotta be Renji, majd bekapott egy falat rizst, melyet eddig evőpálcikájával tartott. - Bárcsak már én is csatlakozhatnék a Gotei 13-hoz!

- Türelem, Renji-kun – nevetett Hinamori. - Két év múlva ránk kerül a sor.

- Tényleg, ti gondolkoztatok már rajta, hogy melyik osztagba csatlakoznátok szívesen? - kérdezte Kira, s letette maga mellé a bentóját. Már nem volt éhes.

- Én természetesen az ötödikhez. Szeretnék Aizen-taichou alatt szolgálni, és egy napon a hadnagyává válni – felelte álmodozva Momo, és pálcikájával kihalászott egy garnélarákot a kezében tartott bentóból.

- Nekem is tetszik az ötödik osztag, bár a tizedik vagy a tizenegyedik se lenne éppenséggel rossz – mondta Renji. - Kár, hogy nem mi dönthetjük el. Ha teszem azt, a tizenkettedikbe kerülnék, azt hiszem, azonnal elmenekülnék.

A másik két leendő shinigami erre felnevetett.

- Az ötödik valóban vonzó lehetőség – bólintott végül Kira, mikor a kacaj abbamaradt. - Én még a harmadik és a tizedik osztagra gondoltam.

- A tizedik... miért tetszik nektek annyira? - érdeklődött Momo, s ebédjének maradékát Renji felé nyújtotta, aki azonnal el is fogadta azt. A vöröshajú evett a legtöbbet hármójuk közül, és rendszerint ő takarította el Hinamori maradékát.

- Éppen olyan jólszervezett, mint az ötödik, már ha igazak a pletykák. És azt hallottam, a kapitányuk igazán kedves és sokat törődik az embereivel – vont vállat Kira. - Bár azt is mondják, hogy nem csak erő, hanem ész is kell ahhoz, hogy oda bekerüljön az ember.

- Akkor azt hiszem, számomra marad a tizenegyedik – nevetett Renji. - De tudjátok mit? Kössünk egy egyezséget! Fogadjuk meg, hogy mindhárman hadnagyok leszünk, azután pedig versenyezzünk, kiből lesz először kapitány!

- Micsoda lelkesedés! - kacagott Momo. - Rendben, én benne vagyok.

- Legyen – bólintott Kira. - Már ha túléljük a jövőheti vizsgát.

Erre a gondolatra a három tanonc arcáról egyszeriben lehervadt a vigyor.

* * *

Másnap délután az Akadémia épületében szokatlanul nagy volt a csend. Közeledtek a negyedéves vizsgák, és a diákok többsége a könyvtárban vagy az épület egy-egy eldugott, félreeső sarkában magolta az elméleti tananyagot, esetleg a gyakorlópályák egyikén edzett.

Abarai Renji is igyekezett így tenni, hogy megfelelhessen az elvárásoknak, ezért is görnyedt jegyzetei fölött a könyvtárban, de gondolatai folyton elkalandoztak, és időről időre azon kapta magát, hogy Rukiára gondol. Vajon mi lehet a lánnyal? Jól érzi magát a Kuchikik között? Már be is került valamelyik osztagba? Ha igen, melyikbe? A hatodikba?

Ilyen és ehhez hasonló gondolatok cikáztak a vöröshajú shinigamitanonc fejében ahelyett, hogy gyakorolt volna. Kardforgatási képességei szerencsére remekek voltak, a kidou és hodou viszont reménytelen volt, nem beszélve az elméleti anyagról. Ha nem tanul, könnyen megbukhat valamelyik írásbelin, tudta jól. Ám bárhogy igyekezett, gondolatait nem sikerült elterelni Rukiáról.

Renji rettegve nézte az előtte heverő jegyzethalmot. Óriási volt, akár egy hegy.

Ezek lesznek első vizsgái azóta, hogy Rukia elment, s máris félő volt, hogy hamarosan ő is szedheti a sátorfáját – no nem azért, mert valamelyik gazdag család örökbe akarta fogadni. Ha megbukik, mehet vissza Rukongaiba.

- Ezt most komolyan mind be kell magolnom? - morogta maga elé.

- Bizony – szólalt meg egy vékonyka hang mögötte, mire Renji pislogva fordult meg. Tekintete Hinamoriéval találkozott.

- Hát te? - kérdezte.

- Én is jöttem tanulni – vont vállat a lány.

- Ennyi mindent képtelenség bemagolni – motyogta Renji, és vágott egy undorodó pofát, ahogy visszatévedt tekintete a könyvekre.

- Majd segítek. Kikérdezhetlek, ha szeretnéd – ajánlotta fel Hinamori.

- Az jó lenne. Ettől a sok betűtől megfájdul a fejem – sóhajtotta Renji.

* * *

- Abarai-kun kedvetlen mostanában – állapította meg Hisagi. Kirával együtt egy barackfa tövében ücsörögtek, és nézték a gyakorlópályán edző diákokat, kiélvezve egy röpke órányi szünetet.

- Tudom – sóhajtott Izuru. - Mióta Kuchiki elment, mintha kicserélték volna. Azt hiszem, hiányzik neki.

- Szereznünk kellene neki egy barátnőt – kacsintott a fiatalabb fiúra Shuuhei, mire Kira felnevetett. - Azért valld be, megfontolandó ötlet.

- Nem hiszem, hogy örülne neki, ha vakrandit szerveznénk neki. Különben is, most a vizsgákra kell koncentrálnia neki is – mondta Kira. - Erről jut eszembe, te végzős vagy, hogyhogy nem a könyveid fölött görnyedsz.

Hisagi vigyorogva elterült a fűben, s felnézett a barackfa ágaira.

- Tudsz titkot tartani? - kérdezte, ám választ sem várva folytatta. - Igazából azok számára, akiket felvettek egy osztaghoz, az egész záróvizsga már csak formalitás. Én már tudom, hogy bérelt helyem van a kilencedik osztagban, szóval minek erőltessem túl magam?

- Irigyellek – nevetett Kira.

- No igen, ebben a szemeszterben kell vizsgáznotok etikából, igaz? - nézett rá Hisagi. - Részvétem. Előre szólok, hogy a vén Honda meg fog titeket szívatni. Magold be jól „A Hollow legyilkolásának etikája" című tételt, abba mindig belekérdez.

- Meg fogok bukni! - nyafogott erre a szőke, és ő is eldobta magát a fűben.

* * *

A vizsgák hamar eljöttek, és hőseinknek sikerült a legnehezebb tételeket kapásból kihúzni, ám szerencsére egyikük sem bukott meg, még Renjit is átengedték kidou-ból egy „megfelelt" osztályzattal. Hisagi sikeresen, kitűnő eredményekkel tette le záróvizsgáját, és az évzárón Renji, Momo és Izuru is hatalmas tapssal jutalmazta, mikor átvette az évfolyamelsőnek járó emlékérmet.

Eljött a szünet ideje, de a négy leendő shinigami Seireiteiben maradt. Shuuhei még nem kezdte meg a munkát a kilencedik osztagban, kapott két hét fizetett szabadságot a neki ígért tiszti rang mellé, melyről szerénykedve számolt be Kiráéknak. Renji, árva lévén, nem akart és nem is tudott volna hová hazamenni, s Izuru is a kollégiumban maradt, hiszen árva lévén csak egyedül unatkozott volna otthon. Hinamori ugyan összepakolta cókmókját, és hazautazott Junrinanba, ám annyira közel volt az Akadémiához nagymamája háza, hogy tulajdonképpen minden nap meglátogatta barátait.

A négy fiatal számára nyugodtan, békésen, rengeteg szórakozással teltek ezek a napok, egészen addig, míg egy gondterhelt shinigami meg nem jelent a Shinoureijutsuin udvarán, ahol Renjiék kedvenc barackfájuk alatt ejtőztek.

- Hisagi Shuuhei-kun? - kérdezte a nő. A három fiúnak azonnal feltűnt, milyen formás idomai vannak. Shuuhei meglepetten bólintott. - Matsumoto Rangiku vagyok, a tizedik osztag harmadik tisztje – mutatkozott be egy apró meghajlással, s Momo kezdett félni, hogy a nő igencsak nagyméretű mellei mindjárt kibuggyannak a feszes ruházatból.

- Miben segíthetek? - állt fel udvariasan Hisagi, kérdő pillantást vetve Matsumotóra. Közben nagyon kellett igyekeznie, hogy még véletlenül se a domborulatait bámulja.

- Sajnálom, de rossz hírt hoztam, a vakációdnak sajnos vége – mondta a nő egy bocsánatkérő mosoly kíséretében. - Seireiteiben nagy a káosz és... szükségünk van minden emberre. Ezért visszahívunk mindenkit szabadságról.

Hisagi nem vitatkozott, csak komoran bólintott, immár megfeledkezve Rangiku igencsak vonzó melleiről.

- Értem. De ha szabad megkérdeznem, miért a tizedik osztag egyik tisztjét küldték utánam?

- Az osztagom kissé bajban van – vakarta meg fejét Matsumoto. - Se a taichou, se a hadnagyom nincs Seireiteiben, ahogy az embereink nagy része sem. Szóval segítséget kértünk a többi osztagtól, és... hát, Tousen-taichou tulajdonképpen felajánlotta szolgálataidat.

Hisagit kissé meglepték a szavak, de nem kérdezősködött. Bűnbánó arccal fordult vissza társaihoz és búcsúzott el tőlük, majd elment összeszedni a holmiját, magára hagyva a három tanoncot a harmadik tiszttel, ám nem sokáig, mindössze öt perc múlva újra ott állt Matsumoto mellett.

- Nos, örülök, hogy találkoztunk – mosolygott a három diákra Rangiku. - Remélem, néhány éven belül találkozunk a tizedik osztagban. Ne higgyetek ám a pletykáknak, sokkal jobb, mint az ötödik! És Oshiro-taichou nagyon aranyos! - nevetett a nő, majd búcsút intve elsétált Hisagival az oldalán.

A három shinigami pislogva bámult utánuk, majd mikor alakjuk eltűnt az Akadémia kapuja mögött, Renji rekedten megszólalt:

- Ha ő a tizedik osztagban van... én is oda akarok kerülni.

- Nekem mondod? - mondta Kira, aki még mindig kerek szemekkel bámult a két shinigami már rég nem látható alakja után, és végignyalt ajkain.

Hinamori erre elvörösödött, és lekevert egy-egy taslit mindkettőnek.

- Perverz disznók! - kiáltotta.

* * *

**SEIREITEI Zukan**

Kira farkasszemet nézett a professzorral, arcán egy izadtságcsepp gurult végig. A vén Honda arcán elterült egy szadista vigyor.

- Nos, Kira-san, kérem folytassa „A hollow legyilkolásának etikája" című tétellel.

Kira nyelt egy nagyot. Hiába Hisagi figyelmeztetése, ő persze volt olyan hülye, hogy bele se nézett az említett tételbe. Sőt, arról az óráról emlékei szerint hiányzott.

- Öhm... nos... a shinigami azért vágja le kardjával a hollow-kat, hogy a Lelkek Világába küldje – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót, mire a professzor összeráncolta homlokát. - Ez... ez egyben nagyon etikus is, ugyanis így... megtisztítjuk a lelkét, hogy békében nyugodhasson, ahogy az emberek szokták mondani.

- Hmm... és mit kell tennünk azelőtt, hogy az ön szavaival élve „levágjuk" a hollow-t? - kérdezte Honda.

- Um... azelőtt? - kerekedtek el Kira szemei. - Hát... harcolunk velük.

- Idióta! Maga csak minden további nélkül levágja szerencsétlen lelket, anélkül, hogy elmagyarázná neki, miért teszi, hová fog kerülni, és hogy tulajdonképpen nem megölni akarja? - üvöltött a professzor, mire Kira ismét nyelt egyet.

- De hát... ha ezt mind elmagyarázom, sohasem végzek a küldetéssel – motyogta. - És... és különben is, melyik hollow hallgatná ezt végig? Megölnének, mielőtt végigmondanám...

- Ám, Kira-kun, legalább tiszta lelkiismerettel halhatna meg – jelentette ki teljes komorsággal a professzor, majd kénytelen-kelletlen beírt egy kettest Izuru leckekönyvébe.


	3. Gyöngyvirág

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 3.  
**Fejezet címe:** Gyöngyvirág  
**Szavak száma:**  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Yamamoto, shinigamik, Aizen, Ukitake, Katsu (saját karakter), Unohana, Zaraki  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Furcsa eset történik az élők világában, melyet ki kell vizsgálni.  
**Megjegyzés:** elég rövidke fejezet.

* * *

- Mögötted! - kiáltotta a szőke shinigami, mire társa, egy vöröshajú nő megpördült tengelye körül, s zanpakutou-ját az őt támadni készülő hollow felé lendítette. Egy pillanattal később a lidérc maszkján hosszú és mély vágás éktelenkedett, ám érthetetlen módon nem pusztult el. A repedés akár egy gyorsan begyúgyuló seb tűnt el.

- Mi a...? - értetlenkedett a nő, ám egy másodperccel később a döbbenet az arcára fagyott, s ő holtan zuhant a fűbe, a gyöngyvirágok közé.

- Akane! - üvöltött fel a szőke férfi, s társa élettelenül a földön heverő alakjához rohant. Ez lett a veszte, mert egy másik hollow hátulról megragadta, s kitörte a nyakát.

- Ez... ez nem lehet – motyogta maga elé egy harmadik shinigami, egy igencsak fiatal fiú, akinek zöld szeme kerekre tágult a félelemtől, ahogy körbenézett a mezőn. A gyöngyvirágokat körös-körül vér szennyezte be, s összes társa holtan feküdt a mező harmattól nedves füvében. - De... de hiszen... ez csak néhány hollow...

A fiatal halálisten már az őrület határán volt. Körülállta őt öt lidérc, ő pedig még levegőt venni is képtelen volt a félelemtől. Ám ekkor egy ismerős alak bukkant fel mellette, s ő megkönnyebbült mosollyal fordult felé. - Ön itt? Hála az... - A mondat valahol félbeszakadt, s a fiú döbbenten pillantott le a hasát keresztüldöfő zanpakutou-ra. Egy pillanattal később ő is halott volt.

* * *

- Ami az Emberek Világában történt, elfogadhatatlan – mondta Yamamoto a kapitányoknak és hadnagyoknak tartott gyűlésen. Sürgősen kellett őket összehívni. - Azok kedvéért, akik még nem értesültek róla, a Tokióban állomásozó shinigamijaink jelentették, hogy a város mellett hollowk jelentek meg, ezért Aizen-taichou húsz emberét az Emberek Világába küldte, hogy semmisítsék meg a lidérceket, és járjanak a dolog végére. Egyikük sem tért haza.

A teremben szinte tapintani lehetett a feszültséget, s a döbbenet kiült azok arcára, akik még csak most hallottak először a történtekről.

- Hogy történhetett meg ilyesmi? - kérdezte a tizedik osztag döbbent hadnagya, Hashimoto Katsu. Kék szemei szinte világítottak a félhomályban úszó helyiségben.

- Pontosan ez az, amit én is tudni szeretnék – sóhajtott a főkapitány. - Mostanában rengeteg gyanús esemény történt mind Soul Society-ben, mint az emberek világában.

- Ki kell vizsgálnunk ezeket a gyanús eseményeket – mondta ki a nyilvánvalót Ukitake, miközben szemét a Yamamoto alakja mögött égő tűzre szegezte. - A járvány, a halálok, a furcsa mészárlások... egyszerű hollow nem képes megölni ennyi shinigamit, még ha rengeteg is van belőle. Ennél azért tehetségesebb embereink vannak, aki a Gotei 13-ban szolgál, azt nem győzi le mezei lidérc... vagy, amennyiben mégis, nem ilyen jellegű feladatokat bíznak rá. - Itt a fehérhajú kapitány az ötödik osztag szemüveges vezetőjéhez fordult. - Gondolom, Aizen-taichou nem olyan shinigamikat küldött terepmunkára, akik arra alkalmatlanok.

- Sok jó emberem veszett oda – sóhajtott Aizen, s fejét csóválva nézett a mellette álló Ichimarura. - Ginnel együtt állítottuk össze a csapatot, mindannyian remek shinigamik voltak.

- Mégis otthagyták a foguk. Talán nem is voltak annyira remekek – kotyogott bele Zaraki. - Azt mondom, küldjünk Tokióba egy csapatot az én osztagomból, azok majd ellátják a hollow-k baját.

- Nem szükséges – rázta meg fejét Aizen. Nem zavartatta magát, megszokta már, hogy Kenpachi olykor inzultálja a többi osztagot. - Az összes hollow eltűnt. Nyomuk veszett.

- Egyszerűen eltűntek? Ez érthetetlen – nézett maga elé Unohana. - Visszatértek volna Hueco Mundóba?

- Úgy tűnik – bólintott Yamamoto. - Mindenesetre ki kell vizsgálnunk az ügyet. Mivel az ötödik osztag embereiről van szó, Aizen-taichou-ra bízom ezt a feladatot, amennyiben nincs ellenvetés. - Mindenki bólintott. - Remek. Elmehettek.

* * *

Az épületből kilépve Hashimoto Ukitakéhoz lépett. A hadnagy fekete haja, mely vállát súrolta, lebegett a feltámadt szélben.

- Szeretnék beszélni Önnel – mondta a tizenharmadik osztag vezetőjének.

- Ezesetben meghívlak egy teára, Hashimoto-fukutaichou – mosolygott rá az idősebb férfi, ám a gesztus viszonzatlan maradt. A tizedik osztag hadnagya komoran bólintott, s követte a kapitányt. Közben beszélni kezdett, de elég halkan ahhoz, hogy bizonyosan ne hallhassa meg őket senki más.

- Oshiro-taichou eltűnt – mondta halkan. - Máskor is volt ilyen, ám most aggódom.

- Haruko... eltűnt? - döbbent meg Ukitake.

- Igen – bólintott gondterhelten Katsu. - Taichou nem hallatott magáról már egy hete. Máskor naponta küldi a jelentéseket, ha távol van. Olykor persze előfordult, hogy ezek valamiért elmaradtak, és tudom, talán szükségtelenül aggódom miatta, de...

- A jó hadnagy aggódik a kapitányáért, ez tény – szakította őt félbe a tizenharmadik osztag vezetője, és megveregette az ifjú vállát.

- Azért mondom ezt el Önnek, Ukitake-taichou, mert szeretném, ha vészhelyzet esetén lenne más is rajtam kívül, aki tud a dologról. Mint az a mai gyűlésen is kiderült, a shinigamik sem élnek örökké... ahol néhány hollow képes megsemmisíteni egy húsz halálistenből álló csapatot, ott ki tudja, mikor vágják el egy hadnagy torkát – mondta sötéten a fiatal férfi. - Azért nem szóltam Yamamoto-soutaichou-nak, mert nem akartam pánikot, vagy azt, hogy esetleg később elmarasztalja a kapitányom.

- Érthető – sóhajtott az idősebb férfi. - Ne aggódj, tartani fogom a számat.

- Köszönöm – mosolyodott el most először Katsu.

* * *

**SEIREITEI Zukan**

- A tizenegyedik osztagot kellett volna küldeni! - csapott Yamamoto asztalára Zaraki, mire a szerencsétlen bútordarab ripityára tört a főkapitány könyöke alatt. Ám az idős férfi csupán egykedvűen nézte az előtte álló kapitányt.

- Az ötödik osztagra esett a választásom. És neked nincs jogod megkérdőjelezni a döntésem – jelentette ki nemes egyszerűséggel az öreg.

- Idióta vénember! - kiabált Kenpachi, s előrántotta névtelen zanpakutou-ját. - Majd én megmutatom! Most legyőzlek, és én leszek a soutaichou! Akkor majd a tizenegyedik osztag megkapja a neki kijáró elismerést!

- A helyedben nem tenném – mondta nyugodtan Yamamoto, ám Zaraki mégis meglendítette a kardját.

Tíz perccel később egész Seireitei tanúja lehetett annak, amint egy égő fenekű Zaraki Kenpachi végigrohan az utcákon vízért kiáltozva.


	4. Kamélia

**Fejezet sorszáma:** 4.  
**Fejezet címe:** Kamélia  
**Szavak száma:**  
**Karakterek a fejezetben:** Byakuya, Ginrei, Rukia, Oshiro Aika (saját szereplő), shinigamik  
**Figyelmeztetés:** -  
**Ismertető:** Rukia egy napot a hatodik osztagnál tölt.  
**Megjegyzés:** -

* * *

Byakuya megigazította hadnagyi jelvényét, majd intett Rukiának, hogy kövesse. A lány sápadtnak tűnt a fekete egyenruhában, melyet ma először viselt. Egyelőre nem a tizenharmadik osztaghoz ment, hanem a hatodiknál kellett eltöltenie egy napot.

A lány csendben követte a férfit, illedelmesen lemaradva tőle egy lépéssel. Útjuk a Kuchiki birtoktól Seireitei utcáin át a hatodik osztag közeli épületegyütteséhez vezetett. Csupán ötperces séta volt, ám Rukia úgy érezte, mintha órák teltek volna el, a csend olyannyira kényelmetlen, már-már elviselhetetlen volt számára, nem csoda, hogy fellélegzett, mikor végre megérkeztek az osztag bejáratához.

- Jó reggelt, Kuchiki-fukutaichou! - hajoltak meg a kapunál őrt álló shinigamik, ám Byakuya úgy sétált el mellettük, mintha meg sem hallotta volna az üdvözlést.

- Minden osztag összes bejáratát shinigamik őrzik, négyórás váltásban – magyarázta a fiatal férfi újdonsült húgának. - Általában az újoncokat bízzák meg ilyen jellegű feladatokkal. Szóval, valószínűleg te is sokat fogsz állni a tizenharmadik osztag kapujánál.

- Értem, Nii-sama – bólintott a lány. Azért az ötlet, hogy naphosszat őrizzen egy olyan kaput, melyet soha nem fog semmilyen ellenség még csak megközelíteni sem, nem hangzott túl jól. De hozzá volt szokva ahhoz, hogy mindent alulról kelljen kezdenie. Ő mindenért megküzdött, amit csak elért – eltekintve a Kuchiki névtől.

Folytatták útjukat az iroda felé, ahol Ginrei már várta őket. A Kuchiki család feje egyetlen rövid bólintással üdvözölte fiát és új leányát, majd folytatta reggeli teájának szürcsölését. A felkelő nap fénye bevilágított a helyiségbe, éppen a kapitány íróasztalára. Byakuya leült a másik asztalhoz, majd intett Rukiának, hogy foglaljon helyet az egyik fotelban. Ezután röviden elmondta, mi lesz a lány mai feladata: a többi shinigamival kellett töltenie a napot, hogy betekintést nyerhessen egy osztag életébe.

- Elmehetsz – mondta végül Byakuya. - Szóltam a harmadik tisztnek, ő majd elmondja, pontosan mit is csinálsz ma. A miénk melletti az ő irodája.

- Értettem – hajolt meg Rukia. - Ginrei-sama, Nii-sama.

Kilépve az irodából a lány nagyot sóhajtott, ahogy becsukta maga után az ajtót, majd megkereste a harmadik tisztet.

Rukia egész nap egyik feladatot végezte a másik után a felmosástól a kapunál való őrködésig. A legkülönfélébb munkákat bízták rá, és mindegyik shinigami nagyon udvariasan bánt vele. Ám, ami a lánynak feltűnt, Byakuya egész nap még csak rá sem nézett. Pedig Rukia azt gondolta, azért hozta ma magával a bátyja, hogy felügyelhesse, hogyan tud beilleszkedni újoncként egy már összeszokott csapatba. Úgy látszott, nagyot tévedett.

Már délután volt, közeledett a munkaidő vége, mikor Rukia egy szusszanásnyi szabadidőt kihasználva a mosdó felé vette az irányt. Ekkor hallotta meg, hogy egy szobában éppen róla beszélnek.

- Elkényeztetett kis fruska...

- Biztosan hízik a mája, hogy befogadta a Kuchiki család...

- Pedig csak egy koszos utcagyerek...

- Állítólag nem is teljesített jól az Akadémián, erre máris egy osztagba helyezték...

- Sznob...

Rukia szemei elkerekedtek. Ritkán támadt sírhatnékja, a Rukongaiban eltöltött évek megedzették őt, ám most mégis könnyeivel küszködve rohant a mosdóba.

* * *

A lány futva sietett haza. Miután az egész délutánt a mosdóban töltötte sírva, késésben volt. Arcát kapkodva frissítette fel, s nem volt benne biztos, hogy maradéktalanul sikerült elrejtenie a könnyek okozta pirosságot és duzzanatot szemei körül.

A Kuchikik birtokára érve még jobban megszaporázta lépteit, s valósággal berontott az étkezőbe. Amire nem számított, az a rengeteg vendég volt, akik most felvont szemöldökkel, döbbenten meredtek rá.

Rukia nyelt egyet. Teljesen megfeledkezett arról, hogy ma fogadást tartottak a birtokon.

- E... elnézést – motyogta szemlesütve.

Byakuya a semmiből termett a lány mellett.

- Rukia. Késtél – mondta halkan, s bár arca kifejezéstelen volt, Rukia mégis nyelt egy nagyot félelmében. - És nem megfelelő az öltözéked. Tegnapelőtt említettem, hogy a mai estélyen a kimonó a kívánatos viselet.

- É... én... sajnálom – hebegett-habogott a lány. Már éppen bevallotta volna, hogy bizony elfeledkezett az elegáns vacsoráról, mikor hirtelen valaki belékarolt.

- Bocsáss meg Rukia-sannak, kérlek! - szólt egy lágy hang, s a lány döbbenten pislogott a mellette álló törékenynek tűnő, zöld hajú és zöld szemű nőre, aki aligha lehetett idősebb nála. - Byakuya-sama, tudod, otthon felejtettem az egyik hajtűmet, és megkértem Rukia-sant, hazafelé menjen el érte, és hozza el. Az én hibám, hogy elkésett, s még nem volt ideje átöltözni sem.

A nő elegánsan, illedelmesen meghajolt.

- Igazán, Aika? Nos, rendben. Rukia, menj, és öltözz át! - mondta Byakuya, majd hátat fordított a két nőnek, hogy ismét vendégeivel foglalkozzék.

- Na, gyere! - kacsintott a lányra Aika. - Szerzünk neked egy kimonót!

A lány kivezette Rukiát a teremből, egyenesen az újdonsült Kuchiki szobájához. Ott aztán becsukta maguk mögött az ajtót, és meghajolt.

- Oshiro Aika vagyok – mondta. - Az Oshiro család fejének, Haruko-samának vagyok unokatestvére, egyben a tizedik osztag hetedik tisztje.

- Nagyon örvendek – hajolt meg Rukia is. - És... köszönöm.

- Ugyan, szóra sem érdemes! - nevetett a lány. - Sokszor kellett már ilyesfajta szorult helyzetből kimentenem az unokatestvérem. Jut eszembe, Haruko-sama üzeni, hogy elnézést kér, amiért még nem volt alkalma bemutatkozni neked. Éppen Seireiteitől távol teljesít küldetést.

- Értem – motyogta Rukia kissé megilletődve. - És... izé... köszönöm. Oshiro Haruko-san a tizedik osztag kapitánya, igaz?

- Igen – bólintott Aika. - Egyben Byakuya-sama legjobb barátja is, már ha szabad így fogalmaznom. Az Oshiro család szoros baráti viszonyt ápol a Kuchikikkel. Mivel Haruko-sama szülei meghaltak, mikor ő még csak kisbaba volt, itt nevelkedett, ezen a birtokon. Ők és Byakuya-sama jegyesek voltak, ám végül felbontották az eljegyzést – az unokatestvéremnek fontosabb az osztaga, mint az, hogy férjhez menjen, így inkább a shinigamik életét választotta.

- Ó. - Rukia ennyit tudott mondani. Hirtelenjében túl sok információ volt ez.

- Jaj, bocsáss meg! Megint sokat beszélek! - nevetett Aika, majd kinyitotta Rukia szekrényét, és kutatni kezdett benne egy kimono után.

* * *

**SEIREITEI Zukan**

- Ez jó lesz! - csapta össze tenyerét Aika. - A rózsaszín megy a bőröd színéhez!

Rukia kétkedve nézett a tükörbe.

- De ez... ez már túl rózsaszín – motyogta.

- Ugyan, dehogy!

- Aika-san, a hajam is rózsaszín! - ellenkezett Rukia, és szórakozottan játszani kezdett a fejére nyomott parókával. Minden rózsaszín volt rajta: a kimonója, annak obija, a körmei, a cipője, a szemhéja, a szemöldöke, az ajkai... minden, de minden rózsaszín volt rajta.

- Pontosan! Sajnálom, hogy rózsaszín kontaktlencse nincs nálam... akkor még tökéletesebb lenne a végeredmény – sóhajtott egy nagyot az Oshiro család lánya.


End file.
